


Knight

by Anonymous_Skrub



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Skrub/pseuds/Anonymous_Skrub
Summary: Rey, Jessika, Finn, Poe and droid-friends BB-8 and D-O embark on an expedition to Coruscant.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Jessika Pava/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Revan & Meetra Surik, Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea of mine I had pre-TROS ending of Rey and co. Definitely inspired from Fallen Order and Clone Wars 2003. You'll see why :)

**35 Years ABY**

**Coruscant**

**Home of the Galactic Republic**

“I don’t like this,” Finn murmured, glancing around at the dusty ruins. BB-8 let out a low string of beeps behind him, rolling between Finn, Poe and D-O, who kept repeating, “No thank you.” Poe himself had his hand on his holstered pistol, eyes jumping from shadow to shadow.

“Don’t be such a wuss, Finn,” Jess snarked back, albeit softer than usual. She too was keeping her head on a swivel, watching the destroyed wreckage around them. She turned to the front of the group, worriedly.

Rey, however, was taking in everything with wide, awe-filled eyes. The towering columns, the grand halls, even the faded and scorched insignia adorning the floor tiles. She’d seen nothing like this. Ahch-To was just a thousands year old ruins and rebuilt stone huts. Even Exegol paled in comparison, with its unnatural storms and Sith alchemical labs. But this… this was… 

“Home,” she breathed aloud, coming to a stop. She could  _ feel _ the Force around her, rising, swirling, seeming to  _ observe _ her. Luke had texts that referred to it as the Living Force, but she never thought to take it literally. The Force was  _ alive _ here, and seemed almost… curious. Wondering who she was, how she came to be here. It gently prodded her mind, almost like it was asking permission to see her thoughts. It was soft, loving- not forceful, not the agonizing pain that Kylo Ren and Snoke beset upon her. Those memories still kept her up at night, wandering the Falcon’s cramped corridors. Sometimes- almost always, really- she ran into Poe, his hair ragged and eyes bloodshot. They’d just sit at the dejarik table together in silence, sharing each other’s pain. They never spoke- how could you, when there were no ways to describe just how… violated and vulnerable that made you? When the chrono chimed for the day cycle, Jess and Finn would still find them there, catatonic and bags under their eyes.

The Force, though, was so different in its natural element. She whirled towards Poe, who was furrowing his brow. Though not Force sensitive, this place was so rich in its essence even he could feel it brushing against himself.

Turning back, she knelt to the ground and brushed the dust and rubble away with her hand. Beneath her feet was a faded symbol, nearly erased by the passage of time and fires of battle. A faded yellow wing and blade with a burst near the cross guard appeared, the opposite wing having been apparently blown up during a battle- the Purge, as Leia had called it. Rey stood up again, her eyes set and ready to move on. She turned to her companions and simply ordered, “Come on,” before hastily ascending a grand staircase. Jess, Finn and Poe glanced at each other before jogging after her, with BB-8 and D-O desperately rolling up the stairs to catch up.

None of them noticed the cloaked figures gathering above them on the upper archways.

“Hey, Rey,” Poe started, “maybe there was a reason the locals told us not to come here. There could be traps, leftover Imps, First Order troops, ghosts…” At the last one, Rey raised an eyebrow. Poe shrugged sheepishly. The young Jedi rolled her eyes before continuing on.

Poe sighed, and turned to make a remark to Finn when a fast moving shadow caught his eye. He whirled around, drawing his blaster and taking aim at the columns behind them, yelling, “Contact rear!”

Jess and Finn dived behind cover, BB-8 and D-O rolling after them, while Rey rushed forward, bringing both Luke and Leia’s sabers to bear. Poe kept his aim on the column he had seen the shadow dash behind, gesturing for Rey to move up. She slowly inched forward, her two sabers lighting up the shadows around the group in the waning daylight, before dashing around the corner of the column.

Scoffing, she deactivated her sabers, reaching down and pulling up a tattered brown cloak, showing to the group.

“I thought fighter pilots had good eyes,” she shot at Poe. He bristled, shoving his sidearm back in its holster. Jess and Finn snickered behind him, coming out from cover, Jess holstering her pistol while Finn flicked the safety on his rifle and slung it back over his shoulder. Jess fell in step behind Rey, calling back, “You should let Doc check your eyes, old man!” Poe squawked indignantly, while Finn laid his hand on his arm, smiling warmly at him while shaking his head.

The robe formed a solid, humanoid shape and vanished up to the rafters.

After wandering around for a few more minutes, Rey held up a hand. She walked up to a door at the top of the tower they’d ascended, and ran her hand over the door controls, finding the “open” switch. Flicking it, the doors groaned before opening all of two centimeters. Huffing, she reached out her hands, grasping each door with Force, and gently moving them into the wall recesses.

Walking in, the Resistance officers (and Jedi) were stunned speechless.

Rey walked up to the window, nose pressed to the glass and hands at the sides of her face. In the dying sunlight, Coruscant’s horizon was lit blood red, and the city-world’s numerous lights shone brightly. Speeders and spacecraft zoomed past the ruins they stood in, a monument to an age gone by. Jess stood next to her, grasping a hand. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, eyes wide. Rey squeezed her hand.

And then the doors slammed shut.

All four humans and the two droids turned to the doors, leaving the view. The shutters then crashed down, sending the room into darkness. The turned over chairs suddenly became obstacles, and all six retreated to the center of the room, hands on their weapons.

“I told you there were ghosts,” Poe hissed, his blaster up and raised. Rey moved to hit the ignition on her blades when they were ripped out of her hands with a yelp, flying off into the darkness. When shouts rang out behind her, she knew the others had their weapons taken as well.

“Show yourself!” Rey shouted into the darkness. She was met with silence.

Suddenly, all around her, lightsabers snapped to life, filling the room with blue, green, yellow, white, red and purple light. Robed figures tall and short, massive and small filled the room, each brandishing a lightsaber before them, somehow keeping their faces hidden. Rey’s head whipped around, drinking in everything.

Two figures took a step forward, one dressed in black, the other in white. One held a familiar, blue-bladed lightsaber, while the other held a green saber. When they looked up and let their hoods fall back, Rey emitted a soft sob. Before her stood the smiling visages of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa- the dead Skywalker twins.

“It’s about time you got here,” Luke grumbled, still a salty old man even after passing. His sister’s ghost rolled her eyes, replying, “He’s just mad he almost got caught by Poe Dameron, of all people.” Poe just stood stock still, eyes wide and mouth open.

Rey spun her head between the two, stammering, “How? Why? What?” The two stepped aside for a smaller- much smaller- robed Jedi. His green form was completely unknown to Rey, who stared at him in confusion.

“Confused you are, hm?” he asked, his strange speech pattern in Basic not helping Rey in the slightest. He chuckled, continuing, “An old tradition of the Jedi, this is. A ceremony, yes. Begun ages ago, continued. Not done in many years, this has been. The last, this shall be.”

Rey looked to Luke, who shrugged. Turning back, she questioned the strange Jedi. “Why me? Why am I the last?” He hummed, gesturing for a black-clad Jedi to step forward, wielded two lightsabers. They cut an imposing figure, dressed in armored robes and with a Mandalorian mask under their hood, making their species and sex impossible to identify.

“You,” the Jedi began, voice warped and both masculine and feminine, “are the last, and future, of the Jedi. You have not been taught the tainted ways. The obsolete teachings. The lessons that heralded our destruction.” Another Jedi stepped forward, hair mussed and a scar along his eye.

“You haven’t been corrupted by the failings of old. The system that let good Jedi down. That did not recognize evil within their midst, before it was too late. That did not save me from my own darkness, when I became Darth Vader,” the ghost mourned, eyes downcast, not meeting the eyes of his children- his redemption.

“You are the beginning of a new era, Rey,” Leia began, continued by Luke, “A new era of a new Jedi Order. One not steeped in the traditions and lessons of thousands of years, not afraid of change; a new kind of Jedi- a true Jedi.”

Her head swam, staring at the many still cloaked figures, not sure what she was to do. Leia smiled at her as the ghosts stepped back, while Luke stepped forward, approaching Rey. He raised his lightsaber higher as the Force Ghosts of the Jedi of ages past formed a circle once more, hoods raised, blades held fast.

“Kneel, Padawan,” he commanded, eyes meeting hers.

Rey knelt down on one knee, and gasped as she felt hands- warm, living, real hands- take part of her hair and braid it. Leia winked at her, mouthing “tradition,” before retreating back to the circle. The strange braid hung next to her face, swinging slightly.

Luke brought his green blade down, the heat of it warming Rey’s skin on her face and beneath her robes. She brought her head down, staring at Luke’s boots. The blades of the Jedi around them lowered, nearly brushing the floor.

As the blade nearly touched her shoulder, Luke began speaking.

“By the right of the Council…”

The lightsaber crossed over her head to nearly scorch her opposite shoulder.

“By the will of the Force…”

The blade moved again, this time resting next to the braid Leia had woven.

“I dub thee, Rey Skywalker…”

Her head shot up, eyes wide. She saw Luke’s mouth twitch to one side under his beard, and his eyes sparkled. Suddenly, he flicked his wrist, as Rey winced and saw the singed braid land on the floor.

“Jedi, Knight of the New Republic.”

The blade raised again, resting in front of Luke’s face.

“Rise, Rey, Jedi Knight.”

She slowly stood up, the blades of the Jedi around her rising with her. Luke made a gesture with his eyes toward the pouch she kept her secret project hidden in. Slowly, she reached to open, withdrawing the object within.

She heard her companions inhale behind her as she drew the lightsaber as the Jedi around her had. Instead of the ignition switch, however, she spun the gear near the emitter, and her yellow blade burst to life. 

(One Jedi ghost, a woman from the looks of it, with a yellow double-bladed lightsaber smirked, and kicked at the feet of the one wearing the Mandalorian mask.)

As one, the Jedi with Rey all raised their blades above their heads. Suddenly, Rey was thrown out of her own body, gazing at the interior of the ruins. Rows of robed Jedi had their blades raised in unison. All Jedi, of all ages, species and ranks, gazed at her as she stood in a disembodied spirit-like presence before them.

And then as suddenly as it had happened, she was back in her own body, staring at her blade. The Jedi around her deactivated their lightsabers as the doors and shutters reopened.

As she collapsed her own blade, the Jedi around her started to just… fade away. 

The one with the Mandalorian mask held hands with the one with the yellow double-bladed saber, as another laid her hand on their shoulder, appearing for all intents and purposes as a guardian for the Jedi with no face.

The small green Jedi exhaled calmly, and settled into a chair that seemed just right for him, fading away peacefully as he seemed to fall asleep.

Anakin Skywalker’s ghost grasped forearms with another Jedi ghost, an older human male with white hair and beard, whose eyes sparkled with mischief as if he were a young man. He disappeared too, leaving Anakin’s ghost.

Anakin wandered over to a smaller ghost, and held out his hand. “Ready for another adventure?” he asked, smiling. The ghost’s visible mouth twitched upwards, and she replied, “Always, Skyguy.” The two faded together, and a lightsaber dropped from one.

A ghost who had a single purple blade snorted, and just glared at Rey when he caught her staring. “What are you looking at, motherfu-” The ghost was cut off mid-expletive when he faded.

Two ghosts shook their heads, talking amongst themselves even as they slowly faded. One had wielded a double-bladed saber seemingly made of mismatching parts with an orange blade, and had a poncho visible under his robe. The other had, strangely enough, a red blade with a strange handle, seemingly added on to the lightsaber itself. “Did Master Windu ever like anyone?” the male asked. The other ghost chuckled, shaking her head under her hood, before they finally vanished.

That just left the Skywalker twins.

Rey turned to the two people who gave her more guidance and parental love in her entire life. (Except for one notorious smuggler.) The two siblings just smiled at her, arms wrapped around each other. Somehow, they seemed to get younger the longer she looked, until her wide eyes were looking at a clean-shaven, short-haired and blonde Luke Skywalker, no older than 30, and his twin sister, who still had her hair in an outrageously complex up-do, but was young and beautiful, both their faces unmarked by suffering and loss. 

Luke brought the fallen lightsaber from Anakin’s ghost to his hand, smiling. He and Leia walked over to Rey, engulfing her in a hug as tears leaked from her eyes.

“The Force will be with you,” Luke whispered in one ear.

“Always,” Leia finished in the other.

And just like that, they were gone, leaving no trace they were ever there beyond the braid left on the floor, and two lightsabers clipped to her belt. Rey sniffled, wiping her eyes as she composed herself. She stared out of the wide windows the Jedi Council Chambers at the now darkened city of Coruscant.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Jess asked softly, wrapping her arms around Rey from behind, chin on her shoulder.

Rey nodded, taking a deep breath. She stared at the two lightsabers clipped to her belt, on the opposite side of her own. She devised a plan in her head, based on a story Leia had told her about Luke months ago. She detached Jess from her and turned around, cupping her face in her hands before softly kissing her.

Turning to Poe, she softly said, “We have one last thing to do.” Poe stared at her, still in shock, before BB-8 zapped him in the leg. Yelping, Poe glared at BB-8, before turning back to Rey, nodding to show he was listening.

“Set course for Tatooine.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, the Jedi are:
> 
> Master Yoda  
> Master Mace Windu  
> Master Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Master Luke Skywalker  
> Master Revan (deliberately ambiguous sex- up to your own headcanon interpretation)  
> Master Bastila Shan  
> Master Meetra Surik  
> Master Cere Junda  
> Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker  
> Jedi Knight Cal Kestis  
> Jedi Knight Leia Organa  
> Honorary Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano
> 
> Also, yes, BB-8 recorded everything like the wholesome boi BB is. :)


End file.
